Calignosia
by damn unique
Summary: The world has stopped turning. One side is plunged into everlasting darkness, the other side lies in constant light. In order to find her mother, who disappeared in the darkness, eighteen year old Natsuki Kuga enters Fuuka Academy to become a HiME. They're the elite army of the light side and the only ones who dare to walk on the dark side. Full summary inside. ShizNat AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well, I've been writing this story for quite a while. I originally didn't intent to post it as a fanfic, but I somehow miss you guys. Just a note ahead. This isn't taking place in the Mai HiME or Otome universe. It's an original story in another universe. I changed what I could to adept it to this universe but if you're not open to new worlds or original firction, you might skip this one.

**Summary: **

After the forced evolution during _The Big Disasters,_ humanity almost perished. The continents melted into each other and the earth stopped rotating. Tidally locked to the sun, day and night are erased on earth as one side is plunged into eternal darkness, while the other lies in constant light. Population has slowly started to flourish again in Solisia, home of the sun. But legends of evil monsters, living in the shadows of the dark side, are spread by the new government. Border Schools gather girls, who have developed special abilities. They get trained to become a Spectra, the new Elite Army of Solisia. Sent out into the darkness, they're ordered to fight the threats and protect Solisia from the dangers of the darkness. Eighteen year old Natsuki Kuga is one of the chosen. She has inherited the abilities of her mother, who was a powerful Spectra before she disappeared on the dark side of the earth. Sent into the shadows, Natsuki has only one purpose, finding her mother to take her home. But what she finds in the darkness is not what she's been trained for.

**Sunrise only owns the names on this one. The rest is mine ;-)**

* * *

**CALIGNOSIA**

**Chapter 1**

I wish I could say that I've been raised in a poor family. At least that could be an excuse for what I am about to do. But given the fact that I don't have a family anymore, there's no one to blame but myself, or maybe my father for leaving me alone after mother had disappeared. Either way, it's not the best choice for my future life. If there is one. A few more hours and I'll be gone from here. I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to drink a cold beer in this place, called Shade Bar, again. It's one of the few locations in Halidocity where I can forget about the everlasting light outside. The drunks are probably not the best company, but I don't mind them. It's better than being outside.

The massive wooden furniture and the missing windows make the room almost pitch black. Just a few candles on the tables and the lamps behind the bar distinguish my surroundings from a dream. I turn my head as the door swings open, revealing the face of a stranger. I sigh and clench my hands into fists. It seems I have to spend my last visit here alone. The guy on the bar stool to my right suddenly stares at me as if he can read my thoughts. Thankfully, I can be sure he isn't able to. Evolution hasn't granted the male gender to develop special abilities. If he were a woman I wouldn't be that confident. I haven't met many who could do the things that I can. A few may have crossed my way in the past, but I didn't bother getting involved with them. People are nothing but trouble. I face the guy and give him an icy glare. He turns back and focuses on his beer bottle, and so do I. It's probably about time to go home, but then, time has no meaning anymore.

The small TV-screen behind the bar flickers to life, sending the old familiar video. Heavy smoke that vaporizes in the air makes it hard to see the displayed pictures. I can make out the contours of the yellow sun symbol. The crest of Solisia is shown; a sure sign that in a few moments the Twilight Hours are about to begin. The creaking of chairs and the door flying open and shut several times, prove me right. I might as well go home. The TV goes white for a few seconds before the sun becomes visible at the top of the right corner. Minute by minute the screen gets darker as the sun descends into the ocean. Its glow slowly fading until only a cone of light illuminates the sky. For a second the dark screen is split in half by the last light of the dying day, marking the horizon of the Lost Days. Stars become visible for a moment before the TV program is shut down. I stand up and take my leather jacket and helmet.

The temperature instantly rises as I walk up the stairs, leaving the smoky, cool air of the underground bar. When I open the door to step out into the street, I close my eyes on reflex. I blink twice, relieved at how quickly my eyes adjust. It's still not nearly as dark as in the bar, but it's much better than the time between the Twilight Hours. I look at the huge projected dome that stretches above the city. It'll be blocking out the sun for at least the next two hours. I hope it to be longer, but lately the Twilight Hours have become shorter. The Board says it's a necessary measurement to keep the sun-blocker dome intact. Whether I believe them or not, two hours are better than none. When I was a kid my mother had often read stories to me about the time before we needed things like that sun-blocker dome; before the Earth became tidally locked to the sun. I'd sometimes imagine what it was like to live on Earth when it was still turning. From what I've read in the books or heard from my mother, it used to be a beautiful place with an abundance of nature, a lot more than we could ever imagine. However, the forced evolution of the earth from the Big Disasters had eliminated most of the population. The surface of our planet had changed completely. There is only one continent left. Surrounded by water, it is formed like a wide belt around the earth, divided by the natural border of the sunlight. Our half, the side that is always turned towards the sun, is called Solisia. Here, the population started to flourish and grow again, whereas the dark side of the Earth is an icy and uninhabitable territory. At least that's what I've heard. Now, we've got to follow strict rules to prevent the disaster of the past from happening again. 'The Board' as the only governmental institution, has a commanding eye on everything suspicious. But I couldn't care less. As long as I play by the rules, I won't get in trouble. I've never had any problems with them.

My bike is parked across the street in front of a massive concrete wall. These walls are windbreakers which surround the city and the streets, separating the different hole entries – a gateway for the dweller who live beneath the surface. Just a few people live above ground. The rest of Halidocity is inhabited at basement level or deeper. I am one of those who are too rich to be forced to live in the Nightland outside of the city, but too poor to live underground. The few houses here are ruins from the Lost Days. They're made of stone with small windows and have only one level. The Board had them renovated as good as they possibly could though. The cities have become vaster as it was impossible to have tall structures anymore. The heavy winds would cause too much destruction. Everything important is either at ground level or below.

When I reached my bike, the heat from the metal handlebars slightly burns my fingers. It's not the most common vehicle to be used in the blistering heat, but that's what makes it so much more special to me. I sweep the sand corns off the seat and put on the helmet. The moment I'm about to start the engine, I hear a voice in the distance.

"Natsuki, wait up!"

I turn around, knowing it is her. The green dress with yellow flowers confirms my assumption. She's worn it quite often lately, although I had suggested for her to wear something with more fabric when meeting in a place with pile of drunken men. But who am I to give advice to a girl like her? She never talked about her upbringing, but she can't hide her manners or fancy clothes. She's one of the upper class. I'm sure she lives in a comfy hole far away from the heat. And somehow I'm glad that she doesn't have to face the sandstorms and the dry periods in one of the old houses.

Her blonde hair is waving in the heavy breeze between the wind walls as she bridges the distance between us. I can't say I was hoping for Shizuru to show up, but part of me would have liked a proper goodbye as these hours might be the last I spend as a normal citizen of Halidocity. I guess this is my chance.

"I thought you wouldn't come," I say through my visor. Despite her running, she doesn't seem to feel the need to catch her breath.

"I thought so too, but I managed to sneak out after the start of the Twilight Hours." She grins at me with a triumphant smile on her face. She looks so incredibly girlish sometimes. It's hard to imagine that I'd met her in that dusty underground bar. How do I tell such a smiling face that she won't ever see me again? The heat rises to my head. I need to get this helmet off.

"You know it's not good to break the rules-" I start.

"I know, but I needed to say goodbye."

Goodbye? I take a step backwards, finally freeing myself from the helmet. Does she know what I'm about to do? I can't remember talking to her about leaving. Maybe she's one of them. Maybe she has the ability to read minds or to manipulate my brain.

"You look pale. Are you alright?" she asks, as her smile fades.

"No!" My jaw tightens and I quickly flip back a strand of my hair; a humble attempt to look relaxed. "I mean, yes. I'm just a little irritated."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier. But starting tomorrow, I won't be able to accompany you on your Shade-Bar-Sit-Ins anymore."

"Why?"

"Well, mostly family circumstances. I'm moving out of the city."

Out of the city? She can't possibly mean… "To Nightland?" I mumble, searching her eyes for the truth, but I was never able to find anything other than sadness in their crimson ocean.

"Listen, I can't tell you much. I shouldn't have made any friends to begin with," she says and takes a step forward. Her face is so close to mine. The smell of water lilies floods my mind. It's not a very common perfume these days. It's one more sign that she's not from this part of the city. "But you were just too irresistible to stay away from." Her voice has changed from being worried to an almost alluring tone. I can feel my cheeks become warm. How does she manage to make me blush every time we meet? "Your thinking face is the cutest," she says and taps against my nose with her index finger.

"I'm not a child." I take a step backwards while crossing my arms. Shizuru withdraws her arm and smirks.

"You look like one, though."

"What the h-"

"I'm joking." Her melodic voice calms the flicker of anger inside of me in an instant. I know she's just fooling around, but I feel slightly on edge today, my nerves have gotten the better of me, "How long have you been waiting?" she asks, thereby tearing me away from my thoughts.

"I wasn't waiting."

"Oh…" The sadness in her eyes finally matches her features. She can't hide the distress my comment inflicted. I suppress the urge to sooth her. I can't afford to become too emotional. It is better that we go our separate ways. She's probably leaving for one of the big cities inside of Solisia. This border town is way too dangerous for girls like her.

"I mean, I was just here to grab a beer like usual," I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"I see." She lowers her head to avert my gaze. Her blonde bangs hiding her eyes. Not being able to search her eyes makes me feel quite uneasy.

"I'm glad you came, though," I say, already angry about my lack of self-control. "When do you need to go back?"

"Before the end of the Twilight Hours." Her eyes are locked with mine again. The sadness is still there, but there's also a hint of relief.

"That leaves us at least an hour." I fetch my spare helmet inside my bike.

"Make that two."

I smile and hold out the helmet towards her.

* * *

The full force of the wind hits us as we reach the end of Halidocity. I need to concentrate on keeping control of the bike due to the sand corns whipping against my visor. I'm still not used to the little flying needles, although I've left town in this direction a lot lately. Kerrington, the next big city, is too far away to reach within our timeframe, but we should make it to Green Terrace. It's a huge oasis between Halidocity and Kerrington. A lake as big as our city itself, forms its center. The whole area is surrounded by a thick forest and fields of flowers. It's the last place that's guarded by the sun-blocker dome during the Twilight Hours. Beyond that, a long desert stretches all the way to Kerrington. Today, Green Terrace is not as empty as I had hoped. The people, who are lucky enough to have a vehicle to use, take every opportunity to come here. The Board doesn't allow anyone to live in this area, for it being one of the last paradises in these parts.

I try to avoid the main road and take the bend into the forest onto a small path. Shizuru and I discovered it on one of our trips earlier this year. It leads to the river right behind the lake. I stop the bike right in front of the riverbed. Since the sun is blocked, I don't have to look for a parking spot in the shadows of the forest. Shizuru descends in one graceful movement. I have no idea how she manages to look so elegant with that dress. I would have either fallen over, or showing off my lingerie. There are times, I admire her girlishness. Who knows what she's wearing beneath that dress. Well, I certainly don't… Why the hell am I thinking that anyway? Two hours of Twilight are too few for sure! My brain has probably started to melt. Or the beer I had earlier has gone to my head. The Shade-Bar's beer has been known for its strength.

"I wonder what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Shizuru's voice is suddenly so close to my ear that I have trouble keeping my bike balanced. I quickly kick out the stand and park it.

"Hah! Believe me, you don't wanna know." In no possible way!

Shizuru just gives me a weak smile and faces the river. I follow her gaze. The missing sparkles of sunlight on its surface, is an unfamiliar sight, but also kind of nice. It's rare to see beyond the water's surface. Usually, the glare of the sun on the water, makes it's impossible to look at any liquid for too long without having a blind spot in your eyes.

We lie down on the shingle and watch the river flow. The sound is magical and has a soothing effect on me. I can feel my eyelids become heavy.

"You seem exhausted," Shizuru says, seemingly reading my mind again.

"I am."

"Rough day?"

"Rough life," I huff, trying to make it sound like a joke, but I'm not convinced.

"I will miss our little bar talks."

"Me too,"

"Maybe I might be able to come around sometime later this year. Depends on..." She pauses for a second and starts fumbling with the fabric of her dress. "Some things,"

I only nod and she turns away. I can't say I'm not curious to know what 'some things' means, but I have to be careful. It's not good for me to dig any deeper. I'm glad that today has turned out like this. She's saying goodbye, not me. There will be no suspicion or questions from her. So, better I stay silent. After a few minutes had passed without conversation, I jump to my feet. Shizuru stares at me with a startled look on her face. I only grin and grab her wrist, pulling her with me into the river. She squeals, although the water is warm. Such a girl…

"Are you crazy or what?" she screams at me.

"You wimp!"

"Well and you're such a child." She pouts slightly.

"Oh come on, you're not that much of an adult either. Besides, it's good to have some fun once in a while." Her features soften under the words. I eventually stop laughing and try to decipher her expression. Water drops run down her flushed cheeks. Her now wet dress is glued to her body, making her curves quite visible. I feel like a perverted man, looking her up and down like this, but I can't help it. She's kind of… sexy. Ugh, and here goes the weirdness again. I'm really out of it today.

"See anything you like?" Her voice hits me like a train. Not only because it is unexpected, but it's what she has said. I don't know what bothers me more. The fact that she is somewhat right or the fact that she can't stop teasing me and making me blush like an idiot. With a sly grin I dive into the water, searching for her feet. It takes quite some force to make her lose her balance and pull her underwater, but it works. When our heads are above the surface again, Shizuru yelps for air.

"You're not going to get away with this, Natsuki!" she yells before she splashes an impressive amount of water right into my face. It's on!

After we've exhausted ourselves in the river, we lie down in our previous spot. The fatigue hits me again, but this time with much more force. I'm not able to fight against it and allow myself to drift off.

When I wake up again, the only thing I remember is a soft whisper and a strange tickling upon my lips. My dreams have always been strange. I'm just glad, I didn't have a nightmare. I look over to see Shizuru lying next to me, watching the water.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she says.

"Ugh, sorry," I scratch the back of my head. My hair has already dried. I tie it up into a ponytail and stretch the soreness from my body.

"No need to. You look adorable when you sleep." Her eyes trail off. "With your mouth half-open, drooling."

"Waaah?!"

"Relax. I was joking. See it as payback for attacking me in the water."

I snort, knowing that she is right to some extent. Shizuru's grin suddenly widens, before she adds, "But damn, you know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"I'm sorry. I just like your blushing face and the fact that I won't be able to see it anymore might have something to do with my exhilarated teasing."

I don't know what to say. All thoughts of why I was waiting for her today are suddenly back with full force. I take a look at the sun-blocker dome, knowing that the Twilight Hours would be ending soon.

"You're right, we've got go," Shizuru says. I'm still unsure whether she has the power to read my mind. Perhaps, I am just too obvious with my thoughts. We stand up and walk back to the bike. Our clothes are still a bit damp, but as soon as we hit the windy road they will dry within a second.

When we enter town, the sun-blocker dome is still intact. I drive back to the Shade-Bar since I have no idea where Shizuru lives. All our hellos and goodbyes have taken place in front of that bar. I guess it's only appropriate for today to be the same. After I stopped the bike, I take off my helmet. Shizuru does the same, but gets off the bike. She has her back turned to me and an uncomfortable silence begins to spread.

"I wonder why they have extended the Twilight Hours today," I say, more to myself than to Shizuru, but she answers nonetheless.

"Mh, a lot of people were outside of the city. Maybe they wanted to be nice and give them a little more time."

"Fine with me," I say, swallowing down my thoughts of sleep before I leave later.

"I guess this is goodbye," Shizuru says with an incredulous look.

"Yeah…" No more words seem to come to my mind as I stare into her eyes. I know she's waiting for something, but I have no idea what to say. Her head drops, making her bangs hide her eyes again. I can't leave things between us like this. I wish I could, but it's too unsettling.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes?" Her head shots up again and her crimson eyes pierce mine intensely.

"Take care."

"You too, Natsuki." Her voice sounds strange. I'm not sure if her eyes are watery, but they shimmer. However, her gaze doesn't falter. She walks towards me with clenched fists and for a second I am unsure if she's going to punch me. It's impossible to read her. It always has been. When she's just inches away, she suddenly leaps forward and embraces me tightly. I can feel her breathing on my neck. "I'm gonna miss you… a lot." The words are a mere whisper, but they feel so damn loud in my head. She lets go of me and steps away, giving me enough room to move away from her. I should be glad that a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, that I didn't have to lie to her, but somehow I am not. Having no idea what will happen to her, makes me nervous. I shouldn't have gotten close to her to begin with. Such trivial things as her well-being weren't supposed to bother me. I need to stay focused on my objective. Tomorrow is the entrance tests at Fuuka Academy. I'd gotten my invitation months ago. Entering is the first crucial step in carrying out my plan and it's also inevitable in my journey.

Shizuru takes a step back and I'm the one to avert the gaze first. I kick the engine of my bike to life. I don't have the guts to look at her again. I need to clear my mind and to gather the last of my things together before I leave. I should also sleep before I leave this city. I let go of the clutch and speed away from this awkward goodbye.

* * *

Sweat has covered my body as the noises from outside have woken me. I close my eyes again and concentrate. The room temperature instantly drops. A thin film of ice covers the walls around me. I embrace myself, waiting for the sweat to dissolve. Hopefully no one will ever find out about my powers or I might become the new refrigerator for Halidocity. The ice film on the walls has already melted, leaving small wet spots on the floor. No need to bother anymore. I'll be gone soon. I check the alarm clock next to my bed. Half an hour of sleep surely wasn't enough to restore my energy. I draw away the dark curtain and look outside my small bedroom window. The sun-blocker dome is still intact and the streets are full of life. The Twilight Hours have become a huge people magnet. It makes me long for day and night. The daily sunset and sunrise videos on TV, which mark the beginning and the end of the Twilight Hours, are a bit disturbing. I don't need to be reminded of something we'll never have. Every time they're shown a strange nostalgia crawls up my spine. I feel like a little child cradled in the arms of my mother, listening to her soothing voice when I was unable to fall asleep in the bright sunlight. All my life I've felt drawn to dark places. I don't know if it's pure curiosity, or if I'm simply not a light person. Maybe it's because I was born in Nightland, outside of Halidocity. It's dangerously close to the border of the dark side of the Earth. Only a mountain range called Hope Hills is the last natural barrier protecting Nightland against the everlasting darkness. If it weren't for the high criminality in the town I'd probably still live there. The sun is barely visible near the border. The few flat rays that could reach the deprived area are swallowed by the surrounding windbreaker walls and houses of Halidocity, leaving the lower-lying Nightland in shady dimness. Everyone who can afford a place in the big cities tries to get out of there as fast as possible. The houses, or better said ruins, from the Lost Days are not very well protected against anything. Be it sun or people. Or the things that lie beyond that border in the Murkzone, although I'm not quite sure what these things are. I might find out soon enough though.

I yawn and prepare to leave the comfort of the bed. My TV comes to life and the crest of Solisia stands bright against its dark background. The small line of the horizon becomes visible and soon turns into a yellow dot. I have to get going. There is no option for me to be late. With one last sigh, I take my cape and backpack and walk out of the door without looking back.

The sun stands in its usual place above the horizon. I can barely imagine what it must be like to live near the center of Solisia with the sun at its zenith the whole time. I've heard it's easier to block it out with the domes. But then, only the rich can afford to live in the enclaves there. There is no need for sun-blocker domes as they have built everything underground. The barren cities from the Lost Days only remain as a last sign of habitation in the areas. Halidocity isn't that bad after all. The sun doesn't stand too high and The Board still grants us Twilight Hours. Now, that those hours are due for today, the people have mostly gone back underground. Only those who must, walk through the heated streets between the windbreaker walls. With a heavy heart I pat the seat of my bike and start walking. Where I'm going, there is no place for my beloved vehicle.

Fuuka Academy lies at the foot of the Hope Hills, which means I have to cross the entirety of Nightland. I would have felt more at ease, if I could have done this on the back of my bike. Safe and fast, but circumstances leave me no choice but to walk. It already feels like this is the first test of entering the school and maybe it is. I let my fingers trail along the windbreaker walls as I march the now emptier streets. Step by step the hole-entries are replaced with renovated houses. Only one wall to my right is needed to block the winds from the desert. The other side is shielded by the houses. It looks almost like a picture from the Lost Days. Only that the buildings were much higher then. As I let my gaze wander along the stone facades, I somehow feel like I am being watched. But I can't see anybody other than a stray cat roaming the gaps between the houses. I check the windows to my left. They're all covered with curtains. I shake my head and continue walking. Man, this journey is making me paranoid already.

The heat of the sun starts to fade. I'm getting closer to Nightland. I pace around the last corner of the now ending windbreaker walls and pause for a second. Hundreds of roof tops frame the area, casting shade on my feet. The Hope Hills stretch beyond them like an army of dreadful giants. I let my eyes wander to their highest peak. It's the last sunlit spot before the eternal darkness. It's where the Murkzone begins.

My eyes trail back towards the way before me. Long stone stairs lead down to the main road of Nightland. With every step my eyes adjust to the fading light. The temperature drops enough to stop me from sweating. It's a real pain in the ass that I can't use my power outside of the shelter of my house. I've seen a few who have shown their abilities in public. The reaction wasn't always the best. It has been a mixture of admiration, fear and even envy. It's better to blend in than to stand out these days. Today might be the last time I have to act ordinary. I take out one of my water bottles and greedily gulp down half of the contents. The balance of fluid in my body doesn't make me feel fully restored, but I decide to save the rest for later. I narrow my eyes to slits and try to make out Fuuka Academy in the distance, but the shadows don't reveal much. I know that Nightland's main road directly leads there. So, I better not become sidetracked. The feeling of being watched has followed me all the way down the stairs, making it hard to fight the urge to look over my shoulder every two seconds. The dim light around me seems so surreal. I must have really gotten used to the life uptown. Or maybe, something here has changed. The atmosphere feels hostile, or maybe I have forgotten how to live in the shadows. I've walked the way to the gates of Fuuka Academy a few times with my parents when I was a kid. My mother would allow me to wave goodbye every time she went back to Fuuka Academy. The school grounds were off-limits and probably still are. Nobody knows much about what happens beyond the gates. The only thing my mother has told me was that she's going to become one of the HiME. I was so proud of her. I wanted to boast, but she forbids me to talk to anyone about it. I still don't know why. The HiME are the most powerful force of Solisia. Their squads are the only ones who've ever wandered in the complete darkness. They are the ones sent out into the Murkzone to control the beasts and keep them away from our cities. That's what The Board tells us and they might probably be right. Still, I can't bring myself to sympathize with the concept of this female army. Fuuka Academy is not the only border school that trains girls with special abilities to become a HiME, but it's the one that took away my mother. She didn't come back from one of Fuuka Academy's missions in the Murkzone. That's all I know. That's how my father explained the loss of my mother, before he turned into a stranger. No matter how much I hate the HiME, I need to become one of them to have a chance of finding my mother in the Murkzone. I know she's still there. She has to be.

I swallow my emotions back down and walk on with the hood pulled over my head to cover my face. There's still a long way to travel and the shadows seem to stretch the distance. Unlike the empty streets in Halidocity, the streets here are full of… well, not life but people. I try to keep my eyes down, but I can't help stealing a glance or two. An old man is sitting, probably - hopefully- asleep on a house wall. There's a plate is placed in front of him with a plea for food or money. A little girl and her mother pass me; none of them smiling. The woman's face looks exhausted. I would assume she'd be in her mid-fifties but her daughter looks fairly too young to be hers. The girl is no older than six or seven. Her face is stained with dust apart from a clean trail on both cheeks from tears. Her dark brown eyes meet mine for a split second. I can feel her sadness rush through me. It's no secret that living in this area is hard, but actually seeing it with my own eyes, is something else. The Board never mentions Nightland on their weekly News-Broadcast and nobody asks. At least not in public. I've overheard a few conversations in the Shade Bar. People are only as blind and as deaf as they chose to be.

Suddenly, there's chatter behind me. It sounds an awful lot too cheerful to belong here. I fight the urge to look. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention. But a sudden scream causes my reflexes to turn. The seemingly sleeping man on the wall is wide awake, grabbing a girl with fire red hair by the collar. A shorter girl with dark hair is standing by her side and pushes the man with a force that seems inhuman. I need a second to blink away my confusion. The man has let go of the girl's collar, but has something glittering in his hands. He rubs his head and starts running into one of the side streets. The shorter girl follows, ignoring the red-head's yelling for her not to. It's obvious they're not from Nightland. Their clothes are too clean. I avert my gaze and march on. Don't get sidetracked. Don't get sidetracked, I think as another scream can be heard. My body tenses. Damn, those stupid city kids! I turn around and follow them into the side street.

"Give it back to me, please!" the red head shouts at a closed wooden door.

"Stay back, Mai. I'll help out." Her short-haired friend takes a battle ready position, but is held back by an embrace.

"No! I told you, no violence." Her eyes are filled with desperation.

"But your necklace… Let me use my powe-"

"Shh!"She places her hand over the smaller girl's mouth. "Somebody's there."

Shit, they saw me. How sloppy. She gives a nod in my direction. Both pairs of eyes are focused on me now, watching me intensely.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Good question. What am I doing here? I shrug. "Nothing, I heard you scream and thought you were in trouble." Not that it should have mattered to me in the first place. I turn on my heels ready to leave, but the bash of the door, followed by more awfully screaming stops me dead in my tracks.

"Mikoto, no!" the red-head again shouts at her friend.

What could this small girl possibly do?

"My my, what do we have here?" The unexpected male voice causes me to glance over my shoulder. The girl named Mai is in a chokehold by a dark haired man, conceivably in his thirties. Her friend is surrounded by three other tall men. They're all wearing black cloaks with hoods, which makes it difficult to see their faces.

"What are you, some kind of cult freaks?" I comment as I start walking towards them. The hood over my head limits my side vision. I pull it back and reveal my face. My plan of drawing no attention to myself has epically failed.

"Hold it right there, beauty," the man holding Mai says, but I don't plan to obey him. It's just not my style. I flip a strand of my hair back and begin to concentrate. My palms get cold within seconds. Luckily, it's not hot enough here to evaporate fume. There sure are some good things about Nightland.

"What are you doing? Get out of here and call for help!" The red-head says before she starts coughing as the man tightens his grip on her.

"You better listen to your friend." I can see the other three guys getting ready to stop me.

"She's not my friend."

"Oh, you're here to take some of our profit then? I'm sorry but we don't share."

"Really? And here I was thinking you were a gentleman."

He gives me a smug smile. What a pig. I don't like thieves in general, but these guys sure are a nasty bunch. Using my power isn't something I have planned to do before entering Fuuka Academy, but he is surely making me reconsider.

"It's harvest season, darling. All the young and beautiful have to pass Nightland to get to Fuuka Academy."

"You shouldn't forget the powerful!" I say and smirk. Those idiots have no idea what they've gotten themselves into.

"Calm down. We just take what we deserve," one of the other guys says. I'm amazed they can actually talk. He takes a step towards me, grabs my arm and puts me into a wristlock. Bad decision.

"Yeah? Then take this!" My words are barely more than a whisper and I doubt that anyone other than the guy behind me heard it.

"Wha-" Before he has a chance to finish his question, he releases his grip and starts screaming in pain. Without a second of hesitation I let his jaw make the acquaintance of my elbow. I don't bother turning around. There are still three more to go.

"You bitch!" the dark-dark haired one yells. His eyes hold a mixture of fluster and rage. "Get her!" he commands and the others immediately start moving. I snap my head around and pierce them with my gaze. Oddly enough, it stops them for a second.

"What's wrong, idiots? She's just a girl!" The one closest to me snaps out of the short trance and moves forward. They're really not giving me the option of getting out of this situation without fighting. I lift my right hand and close my eyes. I feel the cold crawling through my body, bundling in my palm. I release it in form of an ice wall that blocks the oncoming attack. I might not be able to keep my powers a secret, but I'm not particularly fond of using them to cause serious damage. I've already froze the hand of the one behind me more than what was necessary. The guy runs into the unexpected shield and flies backwards.

"Shit! She's one of the abnormal!" he winces.

"Who are you calling abnormal?" I snap at the guy on the ground, who looks at me like I'm some sort of alien.

"Guess it's not your lucky day," the small girl, whose name I believe to be Mikoto, tosses in. "Now give us back the necklace."

"Get her!" Despite all logic, the dark-haired man doesn't let go of Mai, but commands another attack. Geez, men are idiots. At least that other guy is smart enough to focus his attack on Mikoto instead of me. He leaves me no choice but to change my tactic from defense to attack. I'm about to form an icicle in my hand, when Mikoto looks at me with a wide grin on her face.

My eyes can't follow her quick movements. The next thing I see is the guy crashing against the house wall.

"Mai, now!" Mikoto shouts. The red-head sighs but then nods reluctantly. The air suddenly becomes damn hot. My body starts fuming as the thin layer of ice crystals starts melting. Mai's skin has slightly reddened. The bandit loosens his grip on her, but is too stubborn to let go. Sweat is dripping from his face. Mai locks her gaze with Mikoto. They seem to have a silent understanding. Mikoto jumps behind the next corner and gestures for me to follow her. I'm unsure what to do, but when I feel the heat increasing, I follow. I spend the next few seconds watching in awe. A jet of flames spreads around Mai and sweeps the man off his feet. Before he has a chance to realize what has happened, he starts ripping his burning cloak off in panic. I keep my gaze focused on the still flaming girl. She doesn't seem to feel the heat at all. She must be just like me. Only heat is her power.

"Damn you, crazy freaks! I hope you get your ass wiped in the Murkzone!" The man holds his burnt arm to his body as he gets back onto his feet.

Mai turns and holds out her hand. "The necklace, please." She sounds almost pleading, which is weird, considering she could easily turn him into a pile of ash. He grunts and smacks the piece of jewellery to the ground. I blink astounded when Mikoto, who had been kneeling beside me a second ago, catches it before it hits the ground. That girl is fast. The dark-haired man sends another glare before he turns around, making a run for it. The rest of his gang follows behind with fear in their eyes. My whole life I've tried to hide my ability and on the first day of my supposedly new life, I've already tipped my hand twice.

"Hey stranger, that was pretty impressive. Thanks for helping us out." The voice of Mai shakes me out of my thoughts. She has turned around, her necklace back in place.

"No problem. Although, you didn't need any." I couldn't think of anything else to say. If I had known they had powers as well, I wouldn't have bothered. Things would have been so much easier. I turn my back on them. My travel has been delayed enough.

"You're on the way to Fuuka Academy, too, aren't you?"

Now that really wasn't too hard to figure out. "Listen, it's nice that you got your necklace back, but I've already lost enough time."

"Shouldn't we go together?"

"I don't see why."

"Well, Nightland doesn't seem to be a very safe place."

They're clearly not from around here. "You didn't seem like needing help a minute ago," I say and shrug. I totally don't plan on having company.

"Listen, we're from Kerrington and you seem to know where you're going. Can't we walk together? We won't be a bother and maybe…" She grins and rubs her chin. "Even a bit of help, when some new 'harvesters' show up." The way she said the word harvester makes me smile a little in return. So, Kerrington it is. That would explain their choice of clothes. If she had been from Halidocity she would've known better than to wear such clean clothes in Nightland. Guess, it doesn't make much of a difference if I let them walk with me or if they simply follow.

"Fine. But don't be noisy." I say, as I approach them. "I'd recommend you to dirty yourself up a bit. You look way too clean for Nightland." I put a fistful of sand into her hand. They look at each other with puzzled eyes. I turn and start walking back to the main road. When they catch up, their clothes are stained with dirt. Much better.

"So, you're from around here?" Mai asks after a while of silently walking beside me.

"Halidocity," I answer, keeping my gaze straightforward.

"By the way, what's your name?"

I knew this would end in a chit-chat. If I had just stayed out of that fight! "Natsuki." I'm unable to hide the annoyance.

"Nice to meet you, Natsuki. I'm Mai and this is my friend Mikoto."

"Yeah, I gathered that much from earlier." I wonder how much longer she'll persist with conversation. According to my memory, we've already made it halfway through Nightland. Meanwhile, Fuuka Academy is becoming clearly visible in the dim light. I scan my surroundings frequently. There are still a lot of people around. Most of them are carrying water or clothes to their houses. Small shops that don't look very inviting are located in the small streets to my left. I catch a glimpse of some movement in the shadows and stop for a second. This can't be just my imagination. Somebody is following me, or us.

"Is everything alright?" Mai says, following my gaze into the shadows. Maybe one of those harvesters is chasing us.

"God, what are you my mother? Why are you watching my every movement?" I inwardly cringe a bit when mentioning my mother. Mai abruptly stops and stares at me with puzzled eyes. I lower my head, focusing on the sandy road again and march on. I really don't have time for this. I'll lead them to Fuuka Academy. That's nice enough. No need to overdose on socializing. I hear her talking to Mikoto as she falls behind. Maybe I was a bit harsh, but I'm not here to make friends.

The closer we get to Fuuka Academy, the emptier the streets become. The few people that are visible stare at us more intensely now. They can probably tell we're on our way to the border school. Luckily, we haven't had to face any other complications, like bandits… or recruits.

"Hey Natsuki, I'm hungry," I automatically duck into a defensive position when Mikoto suddenly is right in front of my face. That girl is not only fast, but also quiet.

"And how is that any of my business?" I reply dryly. What am I supposed to do? Cook? Mikoto looks at me with disappointment.

"Let's take a break and have something to eat. Who knows when we will get another chance to," Mai chimes in. Her voice is damn cheerful. At least she's not one to hold a grudge. Not that I would have cared anyway.

"Fine. Let's take a break then." I gesture for them to follow me to the side of a house. It's better to have a wall at your back than a dagger. My eyes stay focused on Fuuka Academy. It looks still and as impressive as I remember it. Painted in an unnatural white, it stands out against the obscurity of the Hope Hills and the dimness of Nightland. Mikoto and Mai chatter lightly, but leave me out of it. It seems they've figured out I'm not the talkative type. I eat some of the fruits I've brought from Green Terrace and drink the rest of my water. We can't stay here too long. The closer we get to Fuuka Academy, the more dangerous Nightland becomes. I wait until Mikoto has finished munching down her food and then walk on. Mai sighs before she stands up. I wonder if it's a good thing for them to attend Fuuka Academy. They have powers, yes. But do they even want to be here? But then, do I? It doesn't matter. I have a mission. I let my eyes wander to the huge white gate at the end of the main road. I'm almost there, mother.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm curious about your thoughts. Drop me a PM or write a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews so far.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Against my expectations the campus behind the gate isn't flooded with applicants. In fact, there wasn't even a queue at the entrance. Mai and Mikoto keep observing me as if they're anticipating my next move. I go over to the small door in the long rampart and knock.

"I hope we're not too late," Mai mumbles to herself and presses her face against the iron bars. Mikoto shakes her head and then strides along the gate. "It doesn't look like a school," she says. She reminds me of a lost kitty. I'm about to comment on her foolishness when the door in front of me opens. A tall, blonde woman, who's at least two years older than me, stares me down with a scrutinizing look.

"I'm here to apply for Limiton," I say and hold her gaze. I can't show any weakness past these walls. Her eyes wander to Mai and Mikoto.

"W-we're too," Mai answers with a shaky voice. I doubt she'll make it.

"Invitation or volunteer?" the blonde asks. Her voice is much too high for her stern appearance. I hand over the invitation and watch Mikoto and Mai doing the same. The woman examines the names and then says, "Follow me." She leads us through the inside of the wall. That's probably the reason for the empty campus outside. By now, I should be used to looking beyond the surface, but I thought in the shady regions, they'd prefer to be outside.

"Put your backpacks here." The gatewatch points at a hatch in the wall. We'll scan them and send them to your room afterwards." We do as we're told and walk on. None of us speaks a word while we walk through the chilly passageway. The stone walls and torches remind me of a story my mother had read to me about a princess, who was captured in a castle. I've always imagined those ancient buildings to look like this. I wonder if she walked the same way when she entered Limiton.

"It's cold, Mai," Mikoto complaints behind me. Her words are whispered but the gatewatch silences her with a 'Shhh' nonetheless. I peek over my shoulder and watch how Mai smiles and then grabs Mikoto's hand. The flames of the torches flicker for a second and then the goose bumps on Mikoto's arms disappear. She mouths a silent 'thank you' to Mai and continues walking. The blonde woman abruptly stops and turns. She stares at Mai and Mikoto. Her eyes give me the creeps. They are cold and lifeless.

"No use of powers on the school ground as long as Limiton doesn't think you're worthy!" Her high, voice echoes through the passageway. How did she even notice?

"Worthy?" The words just slip from my mouth. So much for staying unobtrusive.

A smile tucks at the side of her lips, but she quickly regains her serious posture. "You'll see soon enough." She gestures towards the corner on the right. "Ladies, first?" Her eyes hold a mixture of smugness and amusement. My body temperature drops and I can feel my power start to stir up inside of me. I inhale and walk past her. No need to overreact just now.

"Stop!" I hear the woman say as she builds herself up in front of Mai and Mikoto. "You wait here. Only one at a time."

"What?" Mikoto snaps. She's two heads shorter than the woman and looks like a kid compared to her. It doesn't stop her from challenging her.

"That's the rule."

"What stupid kind of ru-"

"Watch your tongue, recruit!" Mikoto takes a battle ready posture. But when Mai lays a hand on her shoulder, she relaxes. The gatewatch nods and turns towards me. "March on! I don't have all day." The army mood in this place is something I definitely need to get used to. I suppose she's a student from one of the higher classes. Maybe I'll have the chance to kick her ass someday. For now, I might as well go along with her commands. I give Mai and Mikoto a nod and walk through the door. The room on the other side is huge and almost empty. A high wooden desk which sits in the middle of four pillars is the only furniture inside. A woman with gray hair and pale skin is sitting at the desk with her head buried in papers. She doesn't even look up at me when she starts speaking.

"Name?" Her voice matches her hair color. She must have done that job for twice of my lifetimes.

"Natsuki Kuga."

"Kuga…" She lifts her head for the first time and musters me with interest in her eyes. I can hardly hold myself back from screaming something along the lines of 'if you know anything about my mother, tell me'. I take a deep breath and nod. My arms start to shake under my tensed muscles. I try not to behave suspiciously, though the woman's eyes tell a different story. She looks back at her papers and continues the consultation.

"Age?"

"Seven-" I close my eyes and grit my teeth. "Eighteen"

"Sure?" She raises a brow and waits for my reaction. I nod and can already feel my cheeks become red. Damn, that blushing! I totally forgot about my birthday last week. I guess I could easily turn thirty without taking any notice, since there's no one to remind me.

"What's so funny, Ms Kuga?" The tip of her pen swings up and down in her hand.

"Huh?" Shit! I didn't mean to grin. Well, it would seem the old crone has good eyes. My smirk widens. "Nothing. I just thought of my birthday party." I've become quite the good liar. I had been spending my birthday at home training of course.

"Well, party time is over if you pass our tests here."

"I'm prepared."

Her eyes pierce me and are unreadable. "Believe me. No one is prepared… No one."

I have no idea what that's supposed to mean. She must have sensed my confusion and turns back to her paperwork. "Thank you, Ms Kuga, for your application. We will now test your abilities." She makes it sounds as if I had a choice, but from what I've heard, the border school invitations are more of a command.

"Sure, let's get it over with."

"You're quite confident in your skills." She smirks and suddenly her desk starts sinking into the floor, along with the pillar to my left. She doesn't bother to look up again and continues scribbling something down. When the desk has fully disappeared, the hole in the floor closes, leaving nothing in the room but me and the four, well three and a half pillars. I walk around and search for an escape. The door I came through is locked. I think about knocking, but I don't want to embarrass myself. This test is probably not about walking out of the room, so I better check these stone pillars out. They look like small obelisks. Different symbols are engraved on them. The one opposite from the sunken pillar shows a sun. I trace the outlines with my fingers. It feels oddly warm. The obelisk to its left has two overlapping circles on it. One is white and one is black. It looks a bit like what they've called an eclipse in the Lost Days. However, the light circle covers the dark. I expect the last pillar to have a matching symbol. I walk over and take a closer look. It doesn't seem to have anything to do with the others. It's a half visible clock - the crest of Limition. I've seen this on my invitation as well. Nobody knows the exact time since one half is painted black and the other is drenched in light. The little hand shows nine, but the big hand remains a mystery. I sigh and walk back to the sunken obelisk. Its surface is freezing. Not that I would mind, but for an ordinary human to touch, it must hurt. I squat down and tip the peak. It moves slightly upward. I can see the first outlines of another symbol. I use my powers to withstand the cold and grab the peak with both hands. A flicker of light erupts behind me. The sun symbol has started glowing and the obelisk sinks into the floor. The one in front of me ascends synchronically. The symbol of an ice crystal is on its surface. It's the last thing I see before my surroundings change. The walls fade and the room turns into a barren desert. I cover my eyes to adjust to the blazing light of the high-standing sun. I've never seen it like that before. It must be fake, but very convincing.

"Station One: Agility" A robotic voice, coming from everywhere, startles me. Whatever riddle I have to solve, I have to do it fast. My heart starts pacing as I frantically search my surroundings. As far as I'm able to make out anything in the bright sunlight, all obelisks but one are gone. It's a good ten meters away, which makes it impossible to figure the symbol. The terrain probably stretches beyond the sand hills in the distance. There's a black cloud at the horizon that slowly becomes bigger. From my times in the Green Terrace, I know the sight very well. It's an oncoming sandstorm. I wish I'd have time to question the technology that school has to set up such a reality, but I need to find cover because the wind is already becoming heavier. The burning of the fake sun hurts just as much as the real one. I let a thin layer of ice crystals cover my body. Using my power to form a shield against the sand isn't an option. The sun will melt the ice before the storm passes. I need to think of something else. I look back at the obelisk. It might be what I need to give me an advantage. Sand corns whip against my face when I sprint over. The symbol on it is a black sun. It's the exact opposite from the one in the room. I touch it, but its surface is cold. The black cloud comes dangerously close. There must be more. I can't fail this stupid test! Especially not when it takes place in such a familiar location. My eyes wander over the dunes. Something that looks like a white stone lies in the sand in the opposite direction. I shield my eyes with my hands to see if it's what I believe it to be. My instinct tells me to make a run for it and so I sprint towards the object. I'm not certain if I'm losing focus, or if the sun's really getting hotter. I can barely see through the twirling corns. Without my training at home, I doubt that I could make it. My feet are literally buried under a carpet of sand with every step. The storm is merely thirty feet away when I reach the sunken obelisk. Only the white peak is visible, but I'm pretty sure the right sun symbol is hidden under the tons of sand. The ice pillar appears, by simply touching it with both hands. It must have been because of my powers, but I don't have a heat power and there's nothing here I could use to start a fire with. I bet Mai will master this Station within a second. I start shoveling the sand away with my hands, but it slides down faster than I can dig. I need to think of something! I take off my coat to shield the obelisk from getting completely covered by the swirling corns. The sun is burning mercilessly. It melts away the ice film on my skin, thereby soaking the ground below me. Soaking the ground… That's it! If I can't bring the obelisk up, I will simply adept the ground level. It's basically the same, right? I focus on the space around the obelisk. The ice film I create is so thin, that it melts right away. As soon as the first layer of sand is wet enough, I start digging. This freeze-melting-game goes on and on. After the third layer my arms are hurting like hell. For one thing, because of the digging and for another, because the sun has started to burn my skin. I can't shield my body and produce enough ice to soak the ground at the same time. I guess I need to say goodbye to my pale skin for a few days. I throw away the last load of sand and lay my hands on the peak of the obelisk. I have no idea what to do next if it doesn't work. The sandstorm is right in front of me, wiping the corns against my body. I close my eyes and wait. When the wind suddenly disappears, I reopen them. I can still feel the obelisk in my hands but I see nothing. It is pitch black around me. If the pricking weren't gone, I'd have thought the sandstorm got me, but according to the dropped temperature I'm not in the dessert anymore. The cold makes me realize just how much my skin hurts from the sunburn.

"Station Two: Tactic and Battle" The voice sounds much duller this time, but scares me nonetheless. My eyes slowly get used to missing light. I still can't see much, but at least more than nothing at all. I'm probably in a windowless hall or something, if I interpret the reverb correctly. After the echo fades, I hear a crouching sound to my right - then a growl. My heart sinks and I don't dare to move a muscle. I'm not alone here. Whatever is lurking in the shadows is close. What kind of a school is this? I can't believe they set up such entrance tests! They must be nuts! How did mother even manage to… Right, I need to find her! I can't back down just because it's dark! When I get to the Murkzone there's nothing but darkness and monsters. What better training can I have?

I remove my hands from the peak and get ready to face the unknown when a beam of light shoots out of the obelisk, right against the ceiling. I can now see the eclipse symbol on it. The two circles resemble the ones from the second obelisk in the room in Limiton. Only their positions have swapped. The dark circle now covers the light one - how fitting. According to the dessert riddle, I have to find the right obelisk, which won't be easy giving the light situation here. The beam is not enough to illuminate the room, but enough to get a better view of my surroundings. Dark figures are roaming the dimly lit ground around me. I count three from my position, but I bet there are more hidden in the darkness. The light cone behind me doesn't go unnoticed it seems. Some of the closer standing creatures stop their movements. Two pairs of red eyes stare at me from the distance. A deafening wail thunders through the hall. As much as I try to keep composed, my knees start shaking and my heart is pounding in my ears. Two of those things start running towards me. I have no idea, what they are, and right now, I don't have much time to find out. They walk like giant apes and they're definitely more animal than human. Their head and the red eyes look ursine, but their whole body is covered with dark long fur. They're incredibly fast and, if I'm not completely mistaken, quite strong. I've never seen anything like it. Still, biology class has to wait! I need to think of a plan! Now!

Running into the darkness behind me is the only thing I can do besides fighting those things. It takes all my willpower to keep my eyes open as I make my way through the shadows. The ground feels plain and metallic, but doesn't echo my steps. I stretch out my arms to block possible obstacles and after a few meters of running I hit a wall. It's good that the terrain isn't too big. It raises my chances of finding the right obelisk. However, it's also bad, because there are a lot of monsters in very little space. I need to find that obelisk, but how can I do that without light? The voice had said 'tactic and battle'. I guess I can't just sit this out, in the corner. If I kill these monsters, I might be able to search without ruffle. They're a projection anyway, right? No need to worry.

I march towards the closest pair of red eyes. An imperial stench fills my nose as I get closer. But what if they are real? I'm not comfortable with fighting in the dark. Sure, I've tried to practice in my house. But the Twilight Hours have never been that dark, not even with the curtains down. I try to study the creature in front of me thoroughly. Its body looks massive. I can't do much besides running and throwing icicles. Though, I doubt that would be enough to take them all on. According to my training at home, I can only produce that much ice without needing to rest. If I attack now, I might draw the attention of them all. No, there has to be another way. I slow my steps and look back at the obelisk. There's no reflection on the ceiling from the beam of light. One of the creatures is still close to it, but doesn't go near the lit area. If I could use the light to search the room for the obelisk, I might be able to make a run for it and avoid fighting these things. I change direction and make my way back. When I'm only a few feet away from the terrifying, red eyes, close to the obelisk, I pause for a second. I fear the stench might make me sick if keep inhaling the air through my nose and so I concentrate on breathing through my mouth only. The creature doesn't take notice. I wonder if they can see at all. My steps are swift and soundless - something I've practiced a lot. I grab the obelisk with both hands and squeeze my eyes together. I won't have much time, when I open them again. The stone gets cold within seconds. My body starts shaking. It's not the cold, but the exhaustion that makes me shiver. I capture the light in an ice pillar that reaches all the way up to the ceiling. The reflections light the room a little more than before, and all eyes turn towards me. They can at least differentiate light from dark. I fight the urge to count them and instead search for the other obelisk. I find it in the right corner of the room. It's embedded in the ground, just like the others before. I release my hand and start running. The creatures around me move. The closest one jumps with his jaws open. Sharp rows of teeth lunge for me. I perform a roll and only barely dodge his attack. The ice behind me shatters and the room goes dark again. Despite my instinct of running for my life, I remain motionless. The steps behind me multiply, but stop in front of the lit obelisk. An angry growl erupts as one of those monsters reaches for the light. One of them lies lifeless on the floor. His body fumes as if he has been burned. It must be the light! Why haven't I thought of this before? These are creatures of the night after all. All I have to do is get them into the light. Or maybe bring the light to them? I need to draw their attention away from the obelisk first. I haven't tested all of their instincts yet, but I guess their hearing is rather sharp.

"Heyyy!" My voice sounds creaky but it's loud enough to draw their attention. All heads turn towards me at the same time. Guess, I've figured correctly. One of the creatures wails and all of them start running at once. Great, Kuga! And now what? I should have thought of what to do next before shouting like an idiot. Way to improvise! My power has weakened after the dessert and forming the pillar. Attacking is no use. I need to disappear and use that light. I build up an ice wall thick enough to be out of sight for a few seconds. It gives me time to find cover in the darkness. When the ice bursts behind me, I've already run over to the other obelisk. I know it might not work, but I touch it nonetheless. Nothing. It's not that big of a surprise. If the ice symbol requires ice and the sun symbol heat, this one needs light. The creatures still roam the grounds, searching for me. One is dangerously close now. Its stench is already turning my stomach upside down. I crouch behind the obelisk and hold my breath. The sniffing sound makes me nervous. I haven't thought about the possibility that they can locate me by scent. I create a spherical ice-shield around me with only a small escape hole on the wall to the left. The sounds on the outside, instantly becomes dull. The creature is right in front of me and I am directly looking into its eyes. The red terrifies me to no end. I search for something like a soul within them, yet I find nothing but feral rage. Maybe they aren't animals but artificial soulless beasts. Either way, I have a strange feeling that they're deadly. Its wet nose rubs against the ice, followed by its white teeth. My body shakes with fear. They aren't real. I just have to remember, they aren't real. I want to close my eyes and pretend this is just a bad dream, but I'm unable to tear my gaze away from those dangerous red orbs. I believe it can't see me or otherwise, I would be thrown out of Limiton by now – or dead. I can't believe that I literally have to face my fears to get into this damn school! For a short moment, I'm tempted to find out just how real these tests are. I set myself ready to attack. The beast however suddenly seems to lose interest and walks away. I'm unable to go on without oxygen any longer and exhale as low as possible. My breath becomes visible through the cold. That was a close one. I wait until that thing is a few more feet away and then climb out of the ice ball. I move along the wall to avoid any unnecessary attention. Only two of these things are sniffing around the lit area. If I'm quick enough I might be able to get there and kill them with a reflection of the light, before they get a chance to attack. I sprint across the room and bridge the last meters with a jump. The low thud of my landing isn't loud, the crouching sound of the monsters disguise my arrival. The two closest to me, don't understand how they've died when the reflected beam of light hits them on their backs. Red eyes turn towards me again. They make it much easier to aim in the dark. I might begin to like that color. The ice plate in my hand does a good job at mirroring the obelisk's light, but the number of attackers is too high to kill them all before they reach me. Especially the ones that are behind my back and closing in. I can barely concentrate on aiming ahead and having to glance over my shoulders every two seconds. I concentrate using the last remaining energy I have on the ice plate in my hand. Bit by bit it grows into an ice-flower. I freeze its stem onto the top of the obelisk, to conduct the beam up to its splintery blossom. The light scatters throughout the room like it had hit a diamond and illuminates every corner. Wails turn to growls and then rattling until nothing but silence remains. It happens so fast that I'm unable to check if I'd got all of them. I sink to the ground and can do nothing but breathe. My body temperature has risen to a level I didn't know was possible for me. The thumping in my chest is incredibly fast and for a short moment I wonder if I might die. The exhaustion holds me down for at least ten more seconds before my pulse slows. I hear the ice shatter after and the room becomes dark again. My powers need to regenerate or I won't make it to the end of these tests. I lean my back against the obelisk and listen for any suspicious sounds. There are none. It did work then. Some of the massive bodies lie near the dimly lit area around me. Now that must be why they call those fighters Spectras. Manipulating light sure isn't one of the easier tests here. I wonder how Mai and Mikoto will manage this? A weird feeling crawls up in my gut. What if they don't? What if these creatures are as deadly as they look? I thought that Mai wouldn't make it anyway. But I meant that metaphorically. They can't kill innocent girls here, right?

The longer I keep asking myself that question, the more insecure I become. There isn't much information about Limiton and its entrance practices, but they couldn't endanger their students for real. Someone would have noticed. I have heard about test like agility and strength, but I thought more of an obstacle course or something. Either they take their business very serious or something here is wrong. I don't know anyone in person who is or was at Limiton besides my mother. The newscast never reports about it and in the invitation I got, wasn't anything specified about the entrance tests. The only thing that's known publicly is what you get if you're successful Spectra: fame and money along with the privilege of living in one of the enclaves far away from the border. But that was never my goal, though it's a nice side effect. I can imagine that some other girls might volunteer for that reason. The tingling in my palms hints to me to get up. My body temperature is almost back to normal. My power isn't fully recharged, but it should by enough to leave this stinking hall. I let my hands hover over the peak of the obelisk and create another small ice plate. It mirrors the light towards the corner of the hidden obelisk. As soon as the beam hits the eclipse symbol the light disappears under my hands and flies through the room and onto the peak of the now glowing obelisk. The obelisk rises silently from the ground. Darkness surrounds me. Again. I sigh and close my eyes for a second. No sounds. One more march across the room and I'll be out of here. I hold my nose and walk over in a low pace. I don't want to unnecessary trip over one of the furry beasts. My senses are still on high alert. Even if they're dead, I don't want to share a room with them. One step. Two steps. My foot hits something. I inhale sharply and freeze. They're dead. They're all dead. I repeat the words in my head until I reach the desired beam of light. A touch later, I find myself in a foreign – but at least bright - terrain. Thank god, it worked. No more reeking.

A deep valley surrounded by mountains stretches in front of me. A few meters away are small houses, probably resembling a village. There seem to be no monsters around, but something's wrong. I stare at the obelisk I'm still grabbing. The symbol of Limiton is engraved. To my surprise the other half is covered with black. The big hand shows three minutes after noon. I wonder if it's the actual time or just a part of the new riddle. Ice, Sun and Eclipse did make sense somehow, but this clock?

"Stage Three: Strength" Before I have a chance to think any further, the sky turns deep red.

A huge explosion goes off in the center of the village. Flames burst out of multiple houses at once. My eyes fly from left to right and back again.

"Help!" The screaming of a girl tears me out of my daze. I can't see anybody but assume she's somewhere in the inferno. I start running towards the first rows of houses, when I hear a clicking sound behind me. The peak of another obelisk is now visible next to the one that brought me here. I check the symbol again. The big hand seems to have moved as it's now two minutes later than before. I need to figure this one out after I've find the girl and possibility of other villagers. With my next step, another click echoes through the air. The sunken obelisk is gone and the time's back to three minutes after noon. I take a step towards it and the hand jumps a minute forward. The peak next to it on the floor becomes visible again. They're kidding, right? I take a step back again. It disappears and the clock resets again. The screams behind me increase. A man and a woman storm out of the streets. Their faces are stained with soot. The woman is coughing heavily. They don't take notice of me and instead run for their lives. When I sprint two more meters, the clicking noises cause me to look back again. The sunken obelisk is still gone, but the others seem smaller too. The big hand has disappeared, leaving an empty half of a clock. Shit! It seems I can't go near the village without losing this challenge. How does this have anything to do with strength? Completely in doubt, I walk back to my point of departure. With every step the obelisk comes up, until the big hand is visible again. The screams behind me drive me nuts. I can already feel the heat of the flames. They are not real. Just like the monsters. This is just a test. I need to stay calm and wait for the time to run out. This sounds so wrong considering that people might die, while I stand here and do nothing. Things, not people. Things.

The minutes tick away so slowly that I'm unsure if this is the solution to the test at all. Still, with every movement of the clocks hand, the obelisk next to me ascends further. The riddle must have something to do with time. The clock has almost hit a quarter past, when the screaming from the girl is back.

"Please! Somebody!" Her voice is much closer. My eyes scan the smoke loaded area and find her at the window of the last house on the right. The house is wrapped in flames. Parts of the roof already crack under the heat. The clock ticks away another minute. Only a few more to go. I stare back to the girl. She is now directly looking at me.

"Help me, please!"

I can't sit this out! I've got to help. I take a step forward. The flames in the houses seem to increase as the clock on the obelisk behind me ticks backwards. I jump to its side again. The girl is coughing so much that she isn't able to scream anymore. I clench my hands to fists. If I can't go there, I have to do it from here! I close my eyes and concentrate with every fiber of my being. I've tried using my ice power in the distance before, but I haven't been particularly good at it. And to make things worse, the exhaustion I have felt today, has been twice as hard on my body. I've already used my abilities a lot. It doesn't matter! There is no time to think about failing now! I've got to do this!

My body temperature drops rapidly. I need to focus on my hands. The cold jerks from my chest through my arms and issues into my palms. I open my eyes and release the bottled up pressure. I direct my hands over the roof of the village and create a large ice dome right above the flames. The fire instantly melts it, thereby killing its formation. I regenerate the dome over and over again. My body seems to be burning up from the inside, the more ice I shoot into the dome. It feels like I'm absorbing the flames. The soreness in my throat takes away my breath. I need to hang on! Just a bit longer!

The smoke becomes whiter with every second and soon the place is covered with it, instead of black. I sink to my knees and pant. My insides ache under every flat breath. I try to focus on the window to search for the girl but my vision goes blurry. Damn, this school!

When I'm able to keep my eyes open again, somebody is waving at me from the window. I blink away the last haziness and see the girl with a smile on her face. At least I could save her. My instincts tell me to look for other survivors, but I know that if I stray too far away from the obelisks they'll both be gone. I weakly wave back and send a smile. I face the obelisks behind me. The one with the real Limiton crest is now fully visible. The big hand on the other has stopped at twenty-seven. I wonder if it's the hidden time from the school's symbol. But what could 9.27 possibly mean? I crouch over, but decide to stand up right before grabbing it. I wouldn't want to arrive in Limiton lying on the floor like a loser. Every bone in my body seems to hurt as I attempt to stand up straight. Welcome new life, I think and touch the stone. The smoke and houses merge to a blinding light, forcing me to close my eyes.

"Stations One, Two, Three: Cleared"

I snap my eyes open and find myself back in the room with the four pillars. Everything looks exactly like before. Even the old crone is sitting at her desk, her head buried in papers again.

"Impressive, Ms Kuga." She glances at me for a second. "Just like your mother…"

"What?" My feet move by themselves. "What do you know about my mother? Where is she?"

A knowing grin lingers on her lips as she descends into the floor again. "You'll be led to your new home now. The squad assignments take place in the evening on the main field." The door behind me opens. The blonde guard is back waiting for me to leave the room. I stare the disappearing woman down once more.

"Welcome to Limiton Border School."

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me your thoughts on it if you like


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks again for the reviews. It seems there are not as many people reading Mai HiME fanfiction as they used to. I guess a lot have moved on to other fandoms - sadly. Still, I'm happy about those who are still here. Kuddos to the reviewer who pointed out that sometimes Mai is called Eve^^Since I adapt the Chapters from this original story to the Mai HiME universe things like this can happen. So bear with me ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

My sneaker makes a high-pitch noise as I scratch along the floorboards. All the doors in the dormitory appear to be shut. It's probably a normal school day apart from the entrance tests.

"Can I help you?" A girl, who suddenly stands next to me, says. I need to work on being more guarded.

"I don't know," I say and look over her shoulder to see if there are others around, but the floor is empty. "I was told they'd show me to my room, but that blonde gatewatch parked me in front of it without handing over the keys."

"Gatewatch?" The girl smiles and gets a dreamy look on her face. "You must mean Saphiria," she continues. Sounds like Blondie is quite famous. Not my kind of people.

"Well, it seems Saphiria has other things to do than showing me to my room," I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course she has. She's one of the top students." Yep, definitely not my kind of people.

"Uh-huh." I cross my arms and give her bored expression. Her gaze narrows.

"Did she say anything before leaving?"

"Not really. Just 'this is it'." I point at the door behind me. The girl peaks over my shoulder and raises a brow in anticipation. I shake my head. "It's locked."

"Mh, there's only one key for each room. Usually the squad leaders get it or the highest ranked in the room."

"What leader and what squad?"

"Oh, right. You just entered today. Well, congratulation you made it into Fuuka Academy." She gives me a thumbs up. "I suppose they gave the key to one of your roommates who arrived earlier. Have you knocked?"

A familiar warmth crawls up into my cheeks. "Ahem, of course." I flip a strand of my hair over my shoulder. "I might just wait here a little longer. Thanks." I wave at her.

"You're welcome," she says and walks away with a grin.

Why would somebody lock it from the inside? I knock two times and press my ear against the door. Nothing. I lean against it with crossed arms. At least I haven't embarrassed myself completely. Living in a dormitory has become my least favorite feature of becoming a HiME already - besides the entrance tests of course.

I'm about to put my left foot against the door when the resistance behind me gives way. I stumble awkwardly inside the room, but manage to keep myself from falling flat on my butt. I scan my surroundings in confusion. A girl with mid-length dark red hair is sitting on a bed to my right, filing her nails.

"Are you the maid?" Her bored tone startles me. Or maybe it was her words? Did she just say, maid?

"What?" I spat and straighten my posture even more. "Do I look like a maid to you?"

"Well, given your graceful entry, you can't possibly have passed the entrance test." She looks up for the first time. A grin plastered on her face. Her lime green eyes stare me up and down with mischief.

"Guess we're roommates." I glare at her, but she doesn't seem to be impressed and goes back to filing her nails. "Why did you lock the door when you know that there are other's coming? I've already tried to enter."

"Yeah, I've heard," she sounds bored and disinterested.

"Huh?! Why didn't you open the door then?"

She shrugs. "Why would I open for a random person? It could have been a pervert."

"Pervert? You do know that this is an all-girls school, right?"

"And?" She raises a brow at me. "There are female perverts too. I'm still unsure if you're one of them." Seriously, what's wrong with her?

"What the-" Before I have a chance to finish, I'm swept off my feet by an unknown force. Something's clawing on my waist. The room spins for a second and in the next, I face the ceiling. The sunburn on my arms stings from the rough landing. I pop myself on my elbows and find Mikoto on top of me.

"Woah, what's with the body contact?" I say with a hint of annoyance and shove her off to straighten up. She's looking at me with big eyes, like an excited child.

"I'm glad you're alive," Mai says. She's leaning against the doorframe and smiles. "We were afraid you wouldn't make it."

"What? Me? I was rather worried about the two of you." I can't believe they thought I wouldn't pass those lame tests.

"Oh great, I'm sharing a room with a super loser and her BBF-Crew." The dark-haired girl tosses in. What's her name anyway?

"Hey, who are you calling a loser?" My head snaps back at her. Who does she think she is? There are way too many assholes attending this school!

"I'm just citing your friends," she sends a wide smile. I have no idea what to make of her.

"First, these aren't my friends and second…" Mai cringes at my words and somehow I lose focus.

"Yeah, you take your time thinking and I will continue to beauty sleep." The girl looks at her nails with a pleased expression and then lies down on her bed, facing the wall.

"Yeah, go ahead. You really need it!" Okay that was lame. And a lie. To be honest, she's quite beautiful. But who cares? She's a bitch!

"So… Are you guys rooming here too?" I ask.

"Yes! Well at least I do," Mai says and glances at Mikoto. "Mikoto rooms down the hall."

"Why we can't share a room?" Mikoto asks with a pout. She looks like she's twelve. I need to ask about her age sometime.

"We'll see each other for the rest of the day. So, don't worry." Mai says and pats her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The dark-haired girl tossed in.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to do something about that face of yours?" I say with a grin. She practically jumps at my comment and turns around with a glare. Gotcha!

"Who do you think you are?"

I smile at her and walk over. No need to fight just now. "My name is Natsuki Kuga. Pleased to meet you." I hold out my hand and after a second of hesitation she takes it.

"Nao." I raise a brow at her. "Nao Yuuki. Not so pleased to meet you, tough," she says but adds a grin.

"This is Mai..err…" I don't even know her last name. I turn at Mai for help.

"I'm Mai Tokiha and this is Mikoto Minagi." Nao just nods and so Mai keeps on talking, "What did you mean earlier? Don't we have classes together?"

"Depends on which squad you get assigned to."

"What's with this squad thing? I've never heard of it," I say and give Mai and Mikoto a questioning look.

"Me neither," Mai says and Mikoto shakes her head along.

"We are supposed to meet on the parade ground later to get assigned to our squads and get introduced to the squad leaders. As far as I know, there is one Tactic- and a few Battle Squads."

"Ugh, Tactic…" The thought of being in a group with four-eyed nerds is even scarier than sharing a room with Mai and Nao.

"Don't worry, Kuga. You're too dense for the Tactic Squad." Nao smirks and then goes into a thinking pose. "But then, you're also too clumsy for the Battle-"

"Hey! Will you stop now?!" I snap at her. "How do you know about this stuff anyway? You're a first year too, aren't you?"

"You could say, I live close by." She avoids my gaze and stares at her nails again. I've thought of this possibility before. She has dark hair and dark clothes and her skin is rather pale.

"You're from Nightland," I conclude and she nods without looking up. Is she embarrassed?

"Awesome, how did you manage to survive? We nearly got robbed," Mikoto tosses in.

"I know. I saw you," Nao says and crosses her legs on the bed.

"You've been watching us?" I knew I saw someone in the shadows. It would seem I'm not paranoid. Yet.

"Well, you were rather noisy, plus, I was interested in knowing my opponents."

"Opponents? Aren't we're comrades?" Mikoto asks and grabs Mai's hand. They could also be mother and daughter. If Mai were like ten years older.

"Not if one of you is in the Tactic Squad." Nao stares at the entwined fingers of the strange pairing for a moment before she goes on, "Battle and Tactic squads are natural enemies at Fuuka Academy." She grins. "Or so, I've heard."

"What makes you so sure you're in a Battle Squad?" I ask.

"I'm more useful this way, and judging by your abilities, you three are also more of a Battle Squad type. Usually, the Tactic Squad is for the fortunate." The way she said the word fortunate makes it clear that she isn't fond of the kids from the enclaves. I can't blame her, being from Nightland and all. The people in the enclaves are always favored, so why would it be different at Fuuka Academy?

"Well, let's hope we're all in the same Battle Squad then," Mikoto says in a cheerful voice. Nao gives me a sideway glance. She isn't smiling and neither am I. Mai squeezes Mikoto's hand and nods at her. I'm not sure if it's wise to bond with anyone here. In the end, we're all by ourselves anyway. I can't afford getting distracted by emotions. To find my mother, I've got to stay focused.

"You okay, Natsuki?" Mai asks out of the blue.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because your hands are balled into fists."

"Oh, um, that…" I didn't even notice. "I was just thinking about… things."

"Really, Kuga, you definitely don't have to worry about being in the Tactic Squad," Nao says and then let herself fall back on the bed. I glare at her lying form, but her eyes are closed. I hope I get a chance to kick her ass during training!

"It's okay, Mikoto. I'm coming." Mikoto is tugging on Mai's arm, pulling her towards the door. "I'm going to Mikoto's room to say hello to her roommates. Do you want come with us?"

"Hell no!" No more socializing for today. "I'm going to take a look around the school."

"Okay, we'll catch you later then?" she says and walks out of the room behind Mikoto.

I nod, even though I don't want to group up. Mai is way too pushy. Maybe I can avoid them by blending into the mass of new students later. But then, she's my roommate. I suppose, I somehow need to get used to her.

Nao is still lying on her bed. It's the one closest to the bathroom door, which is slightly ajar. At least, we have a bathroom. I was worried about group showers and stuff, but it seems they've left us a little luxury. The room itself is about the size of my bedroom at home, only that three people are supposed to live here. Goodbye, privacy. One of the beds is next to Nao's, the other is across the room. That one will be mine, farther away from my roommates the better, even if the bathroom is also at a distance.

"Are you finished staring at my ass now, Kuga? I still want to get some sleep," Nao says with an annoyed tone. It's time to rein in. I'm not going to be someone's play ball.

"Not entirely. But we're roommates now. There will be plenty of time for that." I can barely suppress my laughter when her head shots up. She's glaring daggers at me, but then quickly turns around. Was she blushing?

"I knew you were a pervert…," she grumbles into her pillow.

Mission accomplished. Time to take a look around the school grounds.

The sky is covered with dark clouds when I leave the dormitory. In Halidocity people are glad receiving every drop of rain that falls. It means not only filling up water supplies, but also having a natural sun blocker for a little while. Here in Nightland though, it only means more shadows.

I've thought that being captured in everlasting daylight is depressing, but now that I can't see the sun anymore, I already miss it. Mother must have looked forward to the few days she was allowed to visit us in Halidocity. I still remember her knocking on my door.

She always knocked twice and then waited shortly, then a quieter third and fourth knock would follow. It was our secret sign and the unique signal that she was home. She never woke me up though. I was already wide awake since I barely slept due to the excitement of her arrival. She'd sit down on the edge of my bed, while I pretended to be fast asleep. I didn't open my eyes until she bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I'd jumped out of bed and my arms fell around her neck every single time. That was until she didn't return home.

I shake off those thoughts and make my way to the main gate since it's the only point I know around here so far.

When I look behind the iron bars, the street to Nightland is deserted. The few sounds I hear are coming from somewhere inside the walls of Fuuka Academy. Compared to its size, Nightland is quiet. It lies in the dimness like a sleeping giant. It's so different from Halidocity, which is rather noisy during such weather. But what stands out most, is definitely Fuuka Academy itself.

Its buildings are plain white and look like huge bricks. They can't be very old and they're no ruins like most of Nightland and Halidocity. It makes this school look like a castle in the middle of a graveyard.

I turn around and try to figure out where to start my expedition. The campus must be divided into different areas, but I haven't fully understood the system yet. I decide to take the path to my right since the dormitories are on the left side of the campus, right in front of the Teacher's Residence. I'd noticed it from afar while walking to the main gate.

The path leads me to a building complex which must be the actual school. Just like there are four dormitories, there seem to be also four Academic Buildings. They're labeled with different names. The three in the front read: Solstice, Prism and Eclipse. The smaller, last one is hidden behind them.

I follow the street that leads between the buildings to get a better view. I feel uneasy between the huge walls and the surrounding shadows and walk through the alley faster than necessary. The place in the middle of the buildings must be the school yard. There are even some girls sitting on tables across the center. They glance at me for a second but go back to their talking after I ignore them.

My eyes wander to the building I've been looking for. Its style is more pompous than the rest. The other ones are white bricks with the names engraved. This one has ornaments and is painted in a light blue. The word 'Skylight' is engraved in yellow in a very neat font. The first row of windows is too high above the ground to see anything in particular. Only the frames of blackboards and heads are visible. Well, there's no need to spy anyway. According to what I can see, the lessons are in full play. Starting tomorrow, I'll be caged inside one of those classrooms too. I just hope they have a good balance between theory and action. I'm here to fight, not to study.

I walk back to the main road and follow it further north. The different building complexes and training areas make the school ground appear endless. I have no idea how to get back to my room, or the way back to the main gate. Truth be told, I don't even know where the hell I am right now. I should have brought breadcrumbs or something.

The massive wall that surrounds Fuuka Academy should be somewhere to my left, but I'm not sure. I'd used it to keep my orientation after I'd left the dormitory, but now that I've passed the academic buildings, a small forest keeps the wall blocked from my view. I've seen some deserted outdoor training areas on my way, but I didn't pay much attention. There will be plenty of time to discover that in the upcoming weeks.

The parade ground I've just found is a lot more interesting though. It's in front of the office building and it's already crowded. Some girls are sitting around, probably waiting for an announcement or in the hopes of making some friends. All of the students I've seen so far look pretty normal. I don't know why I'm even amazed about it, but somehow, I expected the school to be more special. My mother looked so powerful and trained compared to them. I wonder if she was one of those girls who tried to befriend her fellow students on the first day, or if she just wandered the campus grounds like me. Maybe the school was different twelve years ago.

Instead of joining the girls on the parade ground, I leave the street and march towards the small forest. I'm unsure whether it belongs to the campus or not. As I get closer an almost invisible path comes to my attention. I try to make out where it leads, but the missing light makes it impossible to see beyond the first rows of trees. The grass on the ground is trampled down. I guess I'm not the only one who took notice of it. Against my inner voice I follow it into the shadows of the trees.

The clouds above me start to break up, but it barely lights up the sky to seep through the canopies to allow more light through. The smell of wet moss fills my nose and for a second I feel at home. The increasing volume of birds singing and the chirping grasshoppers reminds me of Green Terrace.

I slow down to take in my surroundings for a while. A soft breeze wafts through the trees, carrying a mild scent of flowers. The place doesn't seem to fit the twilight of Nightland, but it makes a beautiful addition to the sterile white buildings of the school.

My feet seemed to move by themselves as they lead me forward to meet the most surreal sight I've ever seen. The scent is so overwhelming that it feels like my mind is intoxicated. I'm unsure if I'm hallucinating or if I've accidentally stumbled into another universe. The wind, acting as a steady breath of my surroundings, is staging a play for the fallen blossoms. My vision blurs under the deep, cerise colored sea of petals and flowers in front of me. Is this some kind of secret garden? A neat white chapel, surrounded by dozens of blooming flowers stands out in the middle. I feel like I'm not allowed to enter this little paradise without permission, but I can't tear my eyes away from it. Shizuru would love this place. I wish I could have shown her such beauty at home. This would have been a much better meeting point than the Shade Bar. Here at least, we wouldn't have to wait for the Twilight Hours to see each other, or worry about the drunks. But then, I am also relieved that she isn't here with me. It's much too dangerous for a girl like her. I shake off the thoughts and set a foot on the carpet of flowers.

Suddenly, the sound of a huge bell rings out from somewhere behind me shakes me out of my reverie. I don't know the exact time, but I mustn't be late for the gathering on the parade ground. I take one last glance at the garden. I definitely need to come here again. For a short second I see a shadow near the chapel. I rub my eyes. There's nothing but falling petals. It must have been my imagination. I turn and run down the pathway back onto the campus.

* * *

The number of people on the parade ground has massively increased while I was gone. Maybe I was in another universe for real. I can't believe so many people were able to pass those damn tests, when I barely made it out alive. I'm either much weaker than I think or there are quite a number of powerful girls out there. As I get closer I briefly scan the last rows of faces. I can't see Mai and Mikoto yet, which gives me some time to take a look at my opponents… comrades?

Most of them seem to be from around the bigger cities. A group of three girls to my right catch my eye immediately. Their skin is lightly tanned and they are wearing colorful clothes with much more fabric than necessary for their thin bodies. They obviously don't make it a big secret of their upbringing. Only those from the underground enclaves of Kerrington or Halidocity would wear such an outfit. I wonder how they've made their way through Nightland. Maybe they've changed after the entrance test, or maybe they're stronger than they look. Only now, I realize that I have no idea what all the girls here are capable of. I don't know about their abilities and how they use them. Will I stand a chance against them? Will I have to stand against them or will I stand with them?

Nobody takes real notice of me as I wind through the rows to position myself somewhere in the middle. My eyes continue roaming the crowd, lazily passing some curious glances until I'm captured in the strong gaze of a pair of lime green eyes. It takes me a moment to realize they belong to Nao, who stares me down from the distance. I'm unable to figure out the depicted emotions. It varies from anger to hope, then desperation and back again. I've seen this expression before. It looks just like me, after father told me about the disappearance of my mother. A jostle from behind cuts the eye-contact between Nao and me roughly and almost flings me off my feet.

"Hey, watch out!" I yell after whoever has dared to touch me. A tall girl with blonde hair stops and turns around and I instantly recognize her smug smile. The crowd goes silent for a second, before the air is filled with whispers. All eyes seem to be set on Saphiria and me – probably more on Saphiria though.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." The way she says it gives me the creeps. So, the tests were real. At least to the extent that people could die. Still, there is no emotion in her voice, even when talking about a human's life. I hold her cold gaze and spread my feet a little. I can't help but get into a battle ready position under her merciless grin. The whispers around me get louder. Saphiria is well aware of the attention and enjoys every second of it. "You really have a death wish," she says and licks her lip. Gross.

I'm about to shout at her, but the bell I'd heard earlier, rings again. This time, much louder. Saphiria turns her back on me and makes her way towards the platform in front of the office building. The girls make room as if she is some kind of celebrity. A few are still staring at me. I ignore them and look back to where I'd seen Nao before. The place is even more crowded now and I'm unable to find her eyes again.

"Greetings, my new recruits." The voice of a woman, coming through loudspeakers, has my head snap around towards the front of the office building. My eyes instantly find Saphiria standing right next to the woman on the microphone. Is she a bodyguard or what? The woman to her left doesn't look like she needs guarding though. She has a toned body and is just as tall as Saphiria. She looks familiar. Her eyes fly over the crowd as she waits for the babbling to stop.

"Allow me to welcome all of you to the prestigious border school of Halidocity. Welcome to Fuuka Academy." The girls around me start clapping though I have no idea why. I keep my arms crossed and wait for the woman to continue. "As most of you know already, I am Hiromi Viola, Headmistress of this school." Her voice is calm, yet strict and powerful.

So, she's the famous Hiromi Viola. I've heard of her before, but I've never met her. Hiromi Viola and her husband Toshio are the silent leaders of Solisia. They're not officially called leaders, but with Toshio being the Head of the Board and Hiromi as Headmistress of the most famous border school, they definitely hold power. I guess I can consider myself lucky to be at Fuuka Academy since Hiromi Viola is also considered to be the strongest HiME alive. She must be around the same age as my mother. I wonder if my mother would have become Headmistress if she hadn't gone missing.

The crowd starts clapping again and it makes me realize that I didn't listen to the speech at all. Saphiria has taken over the microphone.

"Hello recruits, as most of you know already I'm the leader of the senior tactic squad. The senior squads are supposed to head out into the Murkzone after the graduation ceremony that will take place in a few weeks. You will be the followers of me and my classmates here in Fuuka Academy. From this day on, you will be trained to protect Solisia against the dangers of the Murkzone! You will become the light that fights the darkness! You will become HiME!"

A roar rocks through the crowd, followed by loud cheers and thunderous applause. This time, I can feel the connection to the other girls around me. I smile and whistle with two fingers. From the corner of my eye, I notice a head turn toward me. Nao's eyes find mine and send me another unreadable glance. She isn't clapping or whistling like all the other girls. Not even out of modesty.

"Before you get assigned to the different squads, we will pay this school and Hiromi Viola respect." Saphiria's voice leads my attention back to the stage. "It's time to speak your vow as a future HiME." She waits another moment for the crowd to fall silent, before she screams the first words of the well-known HiME's maxim. I've heard it many times from my mother and I suspect every recruit knows it by heart as it is on every advertisement for the border schools.

"Who are you? Who are we? Loud and proud, answer me!" The microphone gives a high-pitched feedback as Saphiria yells the first line of the maxim. But the sound is quickly buried under our thundering answer.

"We are those, those who fight, those who bring the shadows light. We are those, those who spark, those who dare to fight the dark."

My voice becomes one with the choir of shouts. Our words alone form a reverberating blast as we shout them into the shades of Nightland. This is not the first time I'm saying the words aloud, but it's the first time that they seem to have meaning. I don't know anything about the girls around me, but in this moment we're all the same. We have the same purpose, no matter our heritage or reason. Hiromi Viola has a pleased smile on her face as she grabs the microphone.

"Hi-" she shouts, waiting for our answers.

"ME!"

"Hi-"

"ME!"

"Hi-"

"ME!" I can feel every syllables resonating within me as the echo ebbs away. I feel tempted to look at Nao's reaction, but I can't see her anymore as some girls have pushed closer to the platform, blocking my sight. Hiromi Viola has a smile on her lips. Our performance must have pleased her. even Saphiria looks relaxed for once. She nods to one of the other girls on the stage who then hands her a sheet of paper. Saphiria scans it briefly before she speaks again.

"We have a lot of talented recruits this year. Not all of you were able to make it in one of the four squads." Babbling among the crowd starts immediately after the announcement. "But-" Saphiria's sharp voice puts a quick end to it. "We know from experience that not all of the squad members will make it through the training or the first mission." I feel a shiver running down my spine. What if I didn't make it into one of the squads? What if I'm only a substitute? "The ones who aren't assigned to a squad by now will get the same training and will act as kind of a replacement for the ones proven unworthy. And trust me, there will be some who aren't worthy." Her eyes dart into my direction and her mouth forms a sly grin. I don't know if I'm imagining things, but I feel as if she's trying to intimidate me. I hold her gaze. I won't let her get to me.

"I'll start with the ones who are in the replacement squad. For now."

With every unfamiliar name announced the tension in my body decreases. A girl next to me must have been named a substitute. Her posture is lacking strength and her eyes searching the nothingness of the dusty surface. I can understand her disappointment, but I don't pity her. everyone has had the same chance in the entrance test. At least, I think so. I can't be sure until I've asked someone else about it. I focus back on the stage when Saphiria takes another piece of paper in her hand.

"Now, for the first recruits who have made it into one of the four squads." I sigh in silent relief. At least I made it into the squads. "If your name is called, please step up on the stage."

A few happy cheers and congratulations can be heard after the first girls get on the platform next to Saphiria. Hiromi Viola gives all of them a handshake and a reassuring nod.

"Mikoto Minagi, you're assigned as a member of the Eclipse Squad, the third of the three battle squads. Congratulations." I look around, scanning the crowd for Mikoto or Mai, but I'm still unable to find them. I've suspected Mai, or at least Mikoto herself to cheer, but there's nothing like that after her name has been called. When I spot her walking up the stairs, her face looks stern. Is she not happy about being in one of the battle teams?

After Mikoto has left the stage, I channel my attention back to Saphiria's voice. I can't afford to miss my assignment. There are only four members per squad. My name might be up soon.

"The next names I proclaim will be members of the second battle squad, the Prism Squad." Again, I don't know the first two girls that get up on stage, but next one catches my attention.

"Nao Yuuki, from now on you're a members of the second battle squad. Congratulations." Before I have a chance to look for Nao, Saphiria goes on, "Let's now welcome the last member, and therefore, the leader of the Prism Squad," she says and turns the page. "Natsuki Kuga."

"What?" I snap, which earns me an angry glance from her. I make my way through the crowd, not looking at anybody. I can feel their eyes upon me, but I can't focus on anything but Saphiria's words. Leader… Well, so much for blending in. I hear a gasp somewhere in the crowd, when I look up to face them, but I can't make out its origin.

"Congratulations," Saphiria says. I can tell that she doesn't mean it, but I don't care. I turn to the headmistress, who smiles at me and she shakes my hand. Her ice-blue eyes are mesmerizing. They give her a cold look, but they also have a mystical depth. Her mouth forms a taunting and irritating smile.

"You can let go now," she says, pointing at my hand that is still shaking hers.

"Err, I'm sorry," I mutter and turn around. I hang my head low, hoping for my hair to cover my red cheeks. Well, that was embarking! Why did I get that lost in her gaze? It's almost as if I've met her before.

When I descend from the stage my thoughts are elsewhere. I make my way to the end of the last row, not wanting to be in the center of attention anymore. I'm in one of the battle squads. That's what I wanted. But why did they make me the leader? The next few minutes I just stare at the stage without listening. Only Mai's name being called catches my attention. When she's entering the stage her expression is just as uneasy as Mikoto's.

"Congratulations, you're a member of the Solstice Squad, the first and most famous battle squad of Fuuka Academy."

The Solstice Squad. I've heard that name before. Maybe my mother has talked about it, but I'm not sure. Was she in the first squad too? Have I already failed her by only being second? No! These are just names. At the end we're all fighters, we'll all become HiME. I won't let the squad system affect me! I see a flicker of red to my left. Mai is going back to Mikoto and entwines their fingers. None of them looks truly happy although they both got assigned to battle squads. Maybe it's because they don't share the same squad. Given the names on the academic buildings, they won't spend much time together. Still, they should be glad that they're in the squads at all! Mai even made it to the first squad.

When their heads turn toward me I give them a court nod and turn back to the stage. Saphiria is still babbling into the microphone about the last remaining announcement. I'm not really thrilled to know who's in the tactic squad, but it can't be wrong to know you enemies. Ugh, Nao is already affecting me. For now, I don't know anything about the squad system. I need to stay open-minded and careful. When Saphiria reads out the names of the members of the tactic squad, a cheering and some clapping can be heard among the girls around me. I guess tactic automatically makes you somewhat famous. It's probably what made Saphiria famous. No wonder she wears that proud grin on her face while announcing her successors.

"As you all know the Skylight Squad acts as the heart of the HiME. They are the ones who guide the battle squads through the dark zone. They are those who you will look up to in a second of weakness. They have proven to be the most determined of you all."

"More like the richest," mumbles a girl in front of me. The Skylight Squad is indeed famous. I just wonder for what reason.

Meanwhile, two girls have entered the stage. I can't see much from my current position, but I don't think I've seen them before. Their skin is just as pale as one would expect from the rich girls in the enclaves. The next name attracts more attention than the ones before. A lot of girls clap as Tomoe Marguerite enters the stage. For me, her name doesn't ring a bell and neither does her face. She looks young and arrogant. She embodies my vision of the rich girls in the enclaves. Her hair is cut in a way I've never seen before. One side is trimmed short while the other hangs in long wisps over her shoulder. Its color is a mix of a dark green and brown and makes a strong contrast to her pale skin.

"I'd once more like to bring Hiromi Viola up here as we come to last announcement of the day. It's a tradition that the headmistress proclaims the leader of the Skylight Squad. I still remember her calling my name." Saphiria smiles proudly and nods towards the headmistress. Sick.

"Today might be even more of an honor as it is her daughter, who got the best results in the entrance tests." A murmor goes through the crowd.

"Thank you, Saphiria." Hiromi Viola says and takes the microphone. "It's indeed an honor having my daughter here on stage with me. I'm proud to announce the new leader of the Skylight Squad: Shizuru Viola."

My ears are ringing and for a second I feel as my vision blurs when I see a blonde girl walking up the stage under the clapping and cheering of the recruits.

* * *

**A/N**: You're as always welcome to leave a review. It keeps up the motivation ;-)


End file.
